Nobody's Hero
by ginar369
Summary: After a spectacular defeat at the end of NFA, resulting in all life in this dimension ending, the Powers have decided to give the dimension one more chance. They decide our favorite blonde vampire is just the guy for the job. Numbed from recent events Spike thinks they've gone barmy, he's not a hero but the Powers insist. What's a soulled vamp to do when he is sent back in time?
1. Life's A Bitch and Then You Die (Or Not)

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Beta'd by the wonderful Marella916._

__Just a warning: This is an AU spuffy story. BUT Buffy is only 16 when this starts so the spuffy lovin' while it will happen won't be for awhile. There will be briefly Bangel. I don't mind Angel, but I do not like the pairing of Buffy/Angel but it is necessary to the plot. I have rated this M for now for adult language, eventually there will be smut but like I said it won't happen right away so try to be patient. I hope you enjoy what I have done with the characters. I have used certain elements of the show, certain bad guys and even some dialog. In those instances I will make the necessary acknowledgments.

* * *

He knew it was going to happen a split second before it did, the blade glinting off the light from the entrance of the alley, the sword coming straight at him in a perfect arc to decapitate him. He was too tired and wounded to stop it. He actually welcomed the end. If he had to go out this was the way to go, fists, fangs and sod all else.

When Spike came to, he knew something was wrong. _Very wrong_. Shouldn't he be getting his nuts roasted in the darkest pit in one of the hotter hell dimensions? Spike had no idea where he was, but he was pretty sure this wasn't Hell and it sure as shit didn't look like Heaven. Instead he was in an empty room. No chairs or windows just a plain grey room. Spike walked the perimeter of the room looking for a door but found nothing. He fumbled in his pockets hoping to find his smokes but came up empty. He sat down leaning against the wall and let his thoughts wander.

If he had known what was to come the first time he set foot in Sunnydale. Would he have grabbed Dru and ran the other way, never looking back?

He _had_ known the moment she kissed Angel and sent the great poof away, that he would die in Sunnydale. She came down into the basement that night and handed him his death. And he took it, willing to die to try to make up for what he had done. He loved her and if she required his death, so be it. He had hoped, at that moment, that maybe she didn't know that the amulet would kill him. Right up until that last moment in the hellmouth, when she said she loved him. That's when it hit him, she knew, she knew when she handed it to him that it would kill him, and now she was giving him a crumb to make it worth dying. It pissed him off that she would use his feelings for her like that. Knowing how he felt about her after his speech to her in that abandoned house.

Coming back though, that was never the plan. He was supposed to be finished! Done! Set free to either burn in hell or receive a reward, whatever the bloody Powers that Meddle thought he deserved. Spike finally had an idea of what Buffy felt when she had been pulled out of heaven. Betrayed, hurt, alone. He had saved the world, why couldn't they let him rest? He had saved a few billion people didn't that tip the scales against the lives he had taken when he was evil? He felt completely lost, without direction. What was he supposed to do with himself now? To add insult to injury, he had been dumped into the poofter's lap.

He had thought of going to see Buffy, changing his mind every few minutes. Even when they had gone to Rome his heart really hadn't been in it. To see pity in her eyes when she told him that she didn't love him the way he loved her? No thanks, better he be dead to her. He could pretend to himself then that she had actually loved him for a moment, not a bad way to go out.

None of her group would miss him he knew that without a doubt. It hadn't been easy but after a while he actually felt like he was part of the group in LA, something he never had in Sunnydale. So he decided to stay with Angel and his team and it somehow made the decision to go out fighting a bit easier this time. Maybe finally he could rest, maybe _this time_ it would be enough. But since he was in this room he had a sinking feeling it hadn't been.

As he was sitting there looking around at the nothingness the air started to shimmer in front of him. Two beings with golden skin and intricate blue markings appeared before him. The woman spoke first. "William, you have fulfilled your destiny. We are grateful to you; you gave up your life twice to save the world. It is time that you receive your reward. We offer you two choices."

"Reward? What reward? Still an evil demon here luv, I figured I had a one way ticket to Hell." Spike responded with none of his usual sarcasm. Even he knew that now wasn't the time for his usual attitude. He was still damn pissed. Here he was thinking that this time would be the end.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a badly dressed man appeared next to Spike. The newcomer was short, stocky and wearing a black fedora. His clothes were mismatched and ill fitting, a bright red and yellow polyester print shirt, with a dull brown pant and jacket set. The two beings looked at the new arrival. "Whistler, you have been called before us to make amends for your mistakes. Once our champion makes a decision regarding his reward your punishment will be decided." The male being intoned.

"Hi Spike. Name's Whistler representative for the Powers That Be."

"What'd you do mate?" Spike asked Whistler.

"Angel" was the one word response.

"Bloody hell. What'd the poofter do now?"

"Whistler failed to inform Angel exactly what his duties were concerning our Chosen One. Because of that failure, choices were made and events set in motion that caused the dimension to be lost. The outcome is set, it cannot be changed, and the choices Angel made doomed mankind. He was sent to protect the Chosen One from the prophecy of her death at the hand of the Master. His lies and manipulation destroyed the life we wanted for our warrior. His belief that he was our champion and that it made him above reproach, fed his jealousy of you, our true champion, and caused others to doubt you. This time-line did not go as intended, but we cannot interfere with free will. Once the players were in place we could do nothing as the events unfolded based on the choices made by each individual. We are offering you the chance to have the life you should have had. Or you may receive your final reward." The male finished speaking and sat on an ornate chair that appeared directly behind him.

Whistler gulped loudly, what he had to tell the vampire next to him wasn't good. At the best of times Spike wasn't known for being reasonable. This assignment was going to be hard enough as it was without getting beat up. "See the thing is that none of this was supposed to happen." A snort from Spike made Whistler pause before continuing. "Cordelia gave him a vision of the Senior Partners just before she died. And well, he took it to mean he was supposed to start a war with them. Angel was actually supposed to prevent the war not start it." "He did the same thing with Acathla. He was sent to Sunnydale to prevent it from awakening not to open it up."

"This..You…" Spike snarled as he glared at the Oracles through golden eyes. "He's your Champion? Stupid sod. Anyone care to explain why? Why you chose the Great Forehead as your Champion? He destroys everything he touches! You people are supposed to be the all knowin' all powerful Powers that Be and you picked that bleedin' idiot?" Spike stormed around the room punching the walls until his hands bleed.

Whistler waiting until the vampire had calmed down to speak again, knowing what he was going to say next would probably set the volatile man off again. "You guys lost and that dimension, well it's gone. There's no one left."

Spike went absolutely still, "Buffy... and the Nibblet?"

'Gone' was the whispered reply.

Spike's legs no longer held him up as tears ran down his face. He had been ready to be finished, but he always thought that Buffy would live, that she would finally have the chance to live the life she always wanted. That's what he died for. What good was either of his deaths if she died too? The room was silent except for the sound of Spike's soft sobs. After a few minutes Spike stood up wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"What are you bloody offering, already? What exactly do you want me to do?" He asked suspiciously.

The female also sat before answering. "We are offering you a chance to do it all over again. A chance to make the lives you touch better. Easier. Protect those you came to love from the heartache and sorrow they went through. The dimension is lost and as a result we must create a new dimension to restore balance. If you agree you will be sent to Sunnydale before our Chosen One arrives. Whistler will stay with you as his punishment. He will receive visions from us to help you in your fight. He will also help pave the way for your acceptance within the Chosen One's group. You will become more than a vampire but not human. A beheading or a stake to the heart will still kill you but sunlight and religious items will not harm you."

"What is your decision, William?" the male asked.

"You want me to go back and live through it all again?" he scoffed cocking an eyebrow.

"Free will, William. No two dimensions are exactly the same. Even seemingly minor insignificant decisions can have a profound effect on the future. Everyone has free will, both demon and human. Things that happened in your time might not happen again. New threats may arise, that is what Whistler's job will be. To assist you against any new threats or situations you were not aware of." The female spoke to Spike.

"Can I save Joyce and Glinda?" Spike was practically pleading. The thought of losing the two kindhearted women again was more than he could bear, making him almost beg for their lives.

"Each dimension is different William you must do what you think is best. The things that happened in your past might not happen in this time. Again different choices result in different outcomes." As the male finished speaking Whistler leaned over and whispered to Spike, "You have choices this time around. We can sit down and figure out what we should do. Not everything will be the same, but we can try."

"Alright I'll do it." Spike addressed the group. Once they had his acceptance the two higher beings left Spike and Whistler alone.

Spike's was trying to digest all the information he had just received. "Gotta dig up the Gem of Amara and all the treasure that's there with it. Convert it into cash, open bank accounts, and purchase a house and a car. After that's done we'll contact the Watcher, he's going to be hard to convince. You need to assure him that I'm on the up and up and that'll take some doing. If you were the one that showed the slayer to Angel originally does that mean he won't be showing up this time?" Spike questioned Whistler.

Closing his eyes Whistler waited to hear an answer. "Looks like he will, somehow he wound up in LA. Saw her one night out patrolling and he has been stalking her ever since."

"What about the curse mate?"

"He was cursed with a soul in 1898." Whistler informed Spike. "He's obsessed with her again. Our main job is to stop him from breaking her heart again."

"Well that's harder than it sounds mate. She fell arse over tea kettle for him and I can't see anything stoppin' it from happenin' again. Once Angel shows up you have to talk to the gypsy and the Watcher." Spike grumbled.

"Wait. Why do I have to get in touch with the gypsy?" Whistler whined.

Spike continued as if he hadn't spoken, "Make her spill all to the Scoobies and the Slayer, the Watcher and Angel. Maybe she can fix the curse or find a spell or convince him to go to Africa like I did and make the soul permanent."

At this point Whistler interrupted him, "Wait why are you trying to help Angel keep his soul. Granted we don't want him to lose it, but why not just try and keep them apart?"

"That's simple; I won't be at that meeting. If I'm there Tall, Dark and Broody won't listen to anything that's said. He'll just think I'm up to something. And you can't keep them apart, never gonna happen mate. They love each other. Always will, no matter what they do to each other. At least this way no one dies. Isn't that the point? Try to make it better, easier?" Spike sighed.

"I plan on having as little contact with the Slayer as possible. I'll help fight, tell the Watcher everything I know about the big bads coming, 'ell I'll even patrol. I'll meet with her so she knows my face and doesn't stake me on sight but I have no intention of becoming part of her life or part of the Scoobies. Moving on…"

"Now about the Spike and Drusilla that are already here, I have an idea about how to fix that. Are you putting me in my body from then?" At Whistlers' nod Spike when on, "That mob in Prague did a number on her. Just don't let her survive the injuries. She gets some peace and we don't have to worry about her or Miss Edith or the pixies buggerin' up our plans."

Whistler tilts his head back eyes closed listening to something only he can hear. After a few minutes he straightens up looks at Spike and says "They are willing to have her not survive her injuries in Prague. They will rewrite your history giving you a clean slate. But I have a question for you. Why haven't you asked about your soul? Don't you want to know if you will be keeping it?"

Harsh laughter escaped from Spike's lips. Whistler just stared. Finally Spike answers "What difference does it make? I gave my bloody word that I would do what they asked. Isn't my soddin' word good enough?" He growled, eyes flashing yellow.

"That's not it at all; they just figured that you would want to keep it for Buffy in case…" Whistler stammered. He stopped talking at the cold look coming from Spike.

"What part of not being part of her life did you not understand? I'm done bein' Love's Bitch. I love that woman more than my own life! But she never loved me, with or without the soul, never cared about me except as muscle or for info or when she needed to scratch an itch. That's all I'm offering now muscle and info an' I don't need a soddin' soul for that. The soul didn't matter to her one bit except it meant that I got to burn up in the hellmouth and she didn't have to risk the poofter." _That's me, I went from Spike the Slayer of Slayers to a punching bag, vampire vibrator and then a willing sacrifice. How the mighty have fallen and here I am going to do it all over again. I'm a bleedin' idiot._

Jumping to his feet Spike started to pace as he spoke. "Oh I heard her tell him that myself, that she couldn't risk him, so what difference does it make? I asked that demon in Africa to give me what she deserved. She needed, deserved someone with a soul willing to die for her in the hellmouth, well she got it. Angel wouldn't do it, oh he talked a good game when he showed up but ran off right quick when she gave him an out. Gave Angel some speech about cookie dough an' seeing a future with 'im. Oh he had a laugh about that let me tell ya. Rubbed it in my face the entire time I was with him that year. So if the PTB have some sort of other idea floating around tell them they got the wrong vamp. Get Angel, hell you know what get him now! Get him; yank him out of what ever alley he's hiding in and dangle that Shanshu prophecy in front of his nose. Tell him if he wants the girl he has to get his soul anchored, and take him to Africa to secure his soul. Problem solved! They can fall in love, no curse, no Acathla, no problems; get that 'normal' they always wanted. And I get to finally rest, hell's looking pretty good right now." Spike sat down and waved Whistler away.

Whistler returned a few minutes later. "Sending Angel to Africa is too risky and you know as well as I do that his demon doesn't want the soul. They can't take the chance that he will wish it away. Maybe the gypsy can secure it but we won't know until we get there. So it looks like you're the vamp for the job. The Powers are going to let you keep the soul." He held his hand up before Spike could interrupt him, "They understand your position, but they feel that Giles might accept your help easier if you have the soul. Explaining this is going to be tough and anything that makes it go smoothly will help. Plus you fought hard for it and they want you to keep it, you earned it."

"If you say so. The soul didn't seem to mean much the first time with the wanker, the sod tried to have me killed after I got it. But like I said I don't plan on having much to do with them if I can help it." Spike replied a little sadly.

When the two men arrived in Sunnydale Spike immediately went to work on retrieving the treasure. Whistler, it was decided, would speak with Giles.


	2. The Past Revealed (Ch 2)

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Beta'd by the wonderful Marella916._

After a spectacular defeat at the end of NFA, resulting in all life in this dimension ending, the Powers have decided to give the dimension one more chance. They decide our favorite blonde vampire is just the guy for the job. Numbed from recent events Spike thinks they've gone barmy, he's not a hero but the Powers insist. What's a souled vamp to do when he is sent back in time?

Just a warning: This is an AU spuffy story. BUT Buffy is only 16 when this starts so the spuffy lovin' while it will happen won't be for awhile. There will be briefly Bangel. I don't mind Angel, but I do not like the pairing of Buffy/Angel but it is necessary to the plot. I have rated this M for now for adult language, eventually there will be smut but like I said it won't happen right away so try to be patient. I hope you enjoy what I have done with the characters. I have used certain elements of the show, certain bad guys and even some dialog. In those instances I will make the necessary acknowledgments.

* * *

Whistler found that this Giles was far more accepting of the theory that not all demons were evil. Whistler took the time to inform Giles that because of his actions in a different dimension Spike was being rewarded and he was now a Champion of the Powers. While Spike would still be a vampire but he was evolved from regular vampires, a gift from the Powers. Giles was told that Spike and Whistler were there to help the slayer who would also be arriving soon.

A few weeks of casual meetings and the two had established the beginnings of a friendship.

"I receive visions from the PTB to help Spike, and _potentially_ you and your slayer, guard this hell mouth. I recently received one of those visions. There is another vampire in the picture, named Angel; he was cursed with a soul over a hundred years ago by gypsies for the brutal torture, rape and murder of a young girl in their tribe. He slowly made his way to America over the last century and as of last year was in L.A. He somehow saw your slayer a few months ago and has become, infatuated with her. I believe that he will follow her to Sunnydale; at least that is what I was shown. Use him, if you wish, as another fighter but I caution you _not_ to allow him to get close to your slayer. As of now she has had no contact with him but if that changes the choices that are made after that become very important. He will try to remain evasive and mysterious, don't let him. He will keep secrets and it is up to you reveal them. If not he has the power to cause a lot of harm to you and your slayer." With that cryptic warning, Whistler stood up and left the meeting.

Giles, a curious man by nature, proceeded to find out all he could about Spike and Angel. He found quite a lot written about Angelus, but other than the approximate date of his siring and his vampire family line there wasn't much written about Spike. The books said that he left his demon family shortly after he was turned and kept a low profile, until now.

Whistler and Spike had decided to not purchase the mansion on Crawford Street.

"Too many bad memories in that place mate." Spike explained when Whistler asked why they hadn't bought the mansion. " 'Sides don't need a place that big. This one will do us just fine." Spike looked around at the house they had just purchased. This Sunnydale was a funny town. There was a hellmouth housed under the high school just like in the other dimension and the mayor was a demon. But this one had no plans on ascending. Mayor Thomas was a demon, who over many years and with numerous changes in identity, had run the town with humans and demons alike in mind. All the services that were available to humans were also available to the more civilized non-harmful demons. There were civil courts for disputes over mundane things. Demons were also able to purchase property, obtain identification and own businesses. There was even a special medical center set up at one of the hospitals that treated only demons. The tunnels that ran underground followed the same paths as the streets above and were named the same to make travel through town easier for those that couldn't blend in with the human population.

It had been a busy week for the two. After checking one of the real estate agencies, run by demons, for property Spike had chosen a house on Paul Street. The house sat on an acre of shaded land. It was a two story house with a basement, three bedrooms, living room, family room and two and a half baths. The basement and attached garage were the biggest selling points for Spike. After spending a small fortune furnishing the house Whistler finally got Spike to stop procrastinating and agree to meet with Rupert Giles.

Whistler answered the knock at the door admitting Giles into the house. "Mr. Giles please come in."

Spike sauntered into the living room. "Watcher."

"Giles this is Spike." Whistler made the introductions, leading Giles over to the living room. Once everyone was seated the atmosphere in the room became awkward.

Clearing his throat Giles started speaking first, "Whistler tells me that the Powers have sent you here. I would like to know why they would elevate a soulless demon to Champion status and send him to an active hellmouth?"

"First of all the state of my soul is none of your bloody business. Second I thought Whistler explained that to you already."

"Yes, well I am afraid I will need more to go on before I would ever consider trusting you."

Whistler suddenly threw his head back, his eyes rolling up in their sockets. When he finally calmed down he turned to Spike. "Got a job for you. The Master is here in Sunnydale, he's waiting for the slayer to arrive. He's going to turn her if you don't get to him first."

"I'll ask around see if any of the Brachen's know anything. See what they can dig up before I go in and take care of 'im."

"Giles you and I are taking a road trip. The Oracles want to see you." Whistler gives the watcher no time to object leading him out to the car and on the road to LA before the older man could even blink.

Once in LA Whistler wasted no time getting Giles into the chamber with the Oracles. The female speaks first. "The Watcher, knowledge is your weapon is it not?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"That is what we offer, do you accept?" The male asks.

"Will this knowledge help me execute my duties?"

"That is up to you." Both beings intone. Suddenly images are projected on the bare wall next to the Oracles. Giles watches fascinated as images and voices flash before him of people he has never met. He raised his hand as Angel appears on the screen. The images paused as he asked his question of the two higher beings. "Who is that?"

"Angel, the cursed one. We had hoped he could be a champion. But he did not live up to our expectations." The female responded as the images started up again.

Giles stops the picture show again when Spike appears. "Spike has killed slayers? And you sent him to us to help? Tell me why I shouldn't go back there right now and stake him?!"

"Watch and learn."

The images start again and soon Giles has his answer. Giles watched in horror as an innocent Buffy was terrorized by a soulless Angelus. When Spike came to her and offered to help Giles was stunned. As the years went by on the wall, Giles watched as Spike changed and started actively helping the group whereas Angel, with his soul restored, walked away. The watcher was unaware of the tears running down his face as he saw his slayer ripped from heaven by well meaning friends. The tentative friendship Spike and Buffy had immediately after her return was destroyed when sex was introduced into the relationship. Buffy was drowning and he watched as everyone ignored it, even him, everyone but Spike. Giles saw how he tried to help her, his missteps pronounced, saw Buffy and her friends refuse his help, belittle his attempts. The incident in the bathroom had him furious one moment and stunned the next. The look in Spike's eyes was astounding, Giles could swear he saw sorrow, horror and guilt in those blue eyes. The measures he took to atone for that single act were astonishing, as were his actions upon his return. He stood by Buffy's side as her lieutenant in the war against The First helping her to train the potentials and in the end gave his life to end the battle.

Interspersed with the scenes from Sunnydale were Angel's actions in LA. For every good outcome there was just as much sorrow and pain. It seemed that those that aligned themselves with Angel thinking they were his friends and partners were pawns for the souled vampire to use as he saw fit. With no thought or care for their end.

When the images finally stopped Giles took a moment to get his composure back before speaking, not noticing that Whistler was no longer in the room. "What am I to do with this knowledge?"

"We have sent our Champion to you now, at this time. You have seen his history, seen the path he has walked. He is redeemed, he has atoned for his sins. Souled by his own free will. The time of the prophecy is at hand."

"Prophecy? I... I don't understand." Giles stammered.

"You must find them. Watcher and Mother, Disgraced and Vengeance, Wolf and Key, Carpenter and Countess, Witch and Wicca, the Warriors for our Champion and Chosen One." Both voices were speaking their voices blending into a musical sound. "Our seer will give his power to the Countess if she so chooses."

"But they each must choose. Of their own free will to join in the fight. Our Daughter died alone not knowing our champion had returned. The heavens weep with her pain. She waits to return to him. Waits for the time when she can become one with herself on this plane. If this one abandons her calling, our daughter's soul will remain in pain, never to find peace."

"You're saying that the Buffy you showed me has died and is in heaven waiting to come to this time? That somehow she will return? What will happen to the Buffy of this time?"

"None will be lost, they will blend; innocence and zest for life will merge with strength and wisdom."

"Are you certain? She has been ripped from her reward before with terrible consequences."

"He needs proof to believe." As the two beings finished speaking, one final image played out on the wall. A young man, Giles had only glimpses of in the images of the other timeline, was pinned to a wall by a very upset Buffy. As the sound was added Giles could hear Buffy questioning the man about Spike. "He was alive? He was here?"

"I'm sorry Buffy. He's … As soon as the news came from LA I asked Willow to look for him. She said he's dust, he died fighting with Angel in LA."

"And now those demons that Angel unleashed are destroying the world and we can't stop them." The sadness in her voice was easy to hear. "He died and came back and died again. Why didn't he come to me?" Tears were clogging her voice as she let go of the man she was holding.

"He did." At her shocked look he swallowed audibly. "He came to Rome and saw you with Alberto."

"Oh god! He thought I didn't mean it." At the man's confused look she continued, "In the hellmouth I told him I loved him and he came here and saw me with Alberto and he must have thought I lied to him." At that Buffy broke down in tears and the vision stopped.

"Our Chosen One fought until the end. But her heart was no longer in the fight. She disrupts the heavens with her mourning. Will you assist in the fight? Will you return Our Chosen to her hearts desire?"

"Yes." Giles answer was succinct and to the point.

"This knowledge is for you and you alone. They must chose to fight and do so for the right reasons. Not for honor or glory but because it is just and right."

"I understand." Giles found himself outside the white room with Whistler waiting for him. "Did you get what you needed?" With a nod from the watcher the balance demon started walking back to the car.

Giles went home that evening and tried to write down everything he had been shown. He was certain he had all the broad strokes of what had happened in the previous dimension, but wanted to talk to Spike to make sure he was correct with his assumptions.

The following evening Giles was knocking on Spike's door.

"Rupert." Spike said as he opened the door.

"Good evening Spike, may I come in."

"Yeah, got some time before I go out patrolling."

"I wanted to speak with you about what I was shown by the Oracles. I wrote down what I remembered but I know I missed quite a lot. Perhaps you could fill in the blanks?"

With a deep sigh Spike started speaking. Whistler warned him it might come to this, baring his soul to the Watcher. Spike talked for hours, leaving nothing out. Giles scribbled furiously, only stopping Spike to ask him to clarify something. By the time Spike was done with his story both men had finished half a bottle of Scotch.

"From what I can discern, you are the equivalent of a slayer. You said Buffy wanted a normal life. So if you have no objections, between the two of us we shall try to make that happen. For the time being we can conduct our meetings at the school. I have an extensive library of occult books there to help in our research."

Whistler walked in the room and joined the conversation at this point. "We were planning a trip to LA for this weekend to pick up some books and other supplies. Why don't I show you around? We set up an area of the basement for training and a library in the back of the house." The two men left the living room as Whistler showed Giles the house.

" Oi, while your givin' Rupes the grand tour I'm heading out to patrol." Spike yelled down the stairs.

Giles waited until he heard the front door slam before addressing Whistler. "It's all a bit hard to take in you understand." Removing his glasses and cleaning them with a handkerchief from his pocket Giles continued. "Spike knows everything that is to come. Not only that but he knows some of everyone's deep dark secrets. It is quite disconcerting."

"You're wrong. He _knew_ the secrets of the people from the other dimension. No two dimensions are the same."

Giles was hard pressed not to reveal what the Oracles had told him. But he knew if his plan had any chance for success he needed to keep his knowledge to himself. Excusing himself from Whistler, Giles made his way home. Pulling out his journal Giles started to put together the makings of a plan. As a watcher Giles knew that each girl that was called was as different as could be. But inside each of them was the pull to fight for the innocent. There had been a few over the course of history that had tried to deny their calling. They chose to walk away from the fight, but eventually they all found their way back. It was part of why they were called, a deep seated need for justice and a love of humanity that shone brighter in them than others.

With that thought in mind Giles saw the beginning of a plan. From what he was shown Buffy was a typical California teen. Shopping, hanging out with friends, days at the beach those were high on her list of things to do. Taking up the mantle of slayer again after the disastrous results in LA was not something she would willingly do. But Giles also saw how much Willow and Xander would come to mean to her and the others that joined them. The popular crowd and their attitude towards others would rub against that love of humanity deep inside of Buffy. So Giles thought that by forcing her to be on the outside looking in as ordinary students took up her calling to protect those lives he might be able to tempt Buffy into choosing her calling and thus finding peace with it. Now he just had to figure out what prophecy the Oracles were discussing and who the rest of the people were.


	3. An Overheard Conversation (Ch 3)

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Beta'd by the wonderful Marella916._

After a spectacular defeat at the end of NFA, resulting in all life in this dimension ending, the Powers have decided to give the dimension one more chance. They decide our favorite blonde vampire is just the guy for the job. Numbed from recent events Spike thinks they've gone barmy, he's not a hero but the Powers insist. What's a souled vamp to do when he is sent back in time?

Just a warning: This is an AU spuffy story. BUT Buffy is only 16 when this starts so the spuffy lovin' while it will happen won't be for awhile. There will be briefly Bangel. I don't mind Angel, but I do not like the pairing of Buffy/Angel but it is necessary to the plot. I have rated this M for now for adult language, eventually there will be smut but like I said it won't happen right away so try to be patient. I hope you enjoy what I have done with the characters. I have used certain elements of the show, certain bad guys and even some dialog. In those instances I will make the necessary acknowledgments.

* * *

He hoped with proper planning he could make changes to the attitude the group had towards Spike in the other dimension. Angelus had caused so much damage that by the time Spike had started to change none of the group was willing to see it or believe in it. His own teachings to the children hadn't helped matters. Hopefully by introducing Spike to the others earlier and under better circumstances he would pave the way for Buffy to see Spike as the individual he was instead of the mindless killer they had attributed him to be before.

There were still so many variables and unknowns in the future even with the glimpse Giles had seen. Free will was a great and terrible gift. Human and demon a like, each had the power to choose their actions. The history books were full of humans who made choices with terrible consequences that affected everyone. Some chose well, others did not. Giles was coming to learn that a soul didn't matter much in the grand scheme of things. A soul might make it easier to empathize, find pity, even remorse but it was no guarantee that ones actions would be for the good. Desire, hate, love and jealousy were the feelings that powered decisions. Some had a better grasp on the repercussions and consequences of their actions and took care in tempering their wants with others in mind. But there were those who had no care for whom they hurt to get what they wanted.

The rest of the week was spent with the three men plotting and planning on how to eliminate the Master. Eventually they had a plan and the night before school was to start they went into battle. That night there was an Aurelian family reunion of sorts, The Master, Darla, Spike and Aurelian minions were all in attendance including Luke, but by morning the only one left standing was Spike. The Master and his minions were destroyed in the underground cavern they had been in. Darla was dusted by Giles, outside the Bronze just before she fed on an unsuspecting teenager. Whistler was able to eliminate Luke in a mausoleum running from the Master's lair. Spike, Giles and Whistler had done their homework, each night the two demons went out on patrol and killed as many of the Master's minions as they could find. The day before Spike went up against the Master himself, he and Whistler set traps in the tunnels leading to the lair. In some places they set up tripwire traps attached to crossbows, in other places simple motion detector lights with UV bulbs were placed. Each manhole that could be reached thru the tunnels was rigged with a holy water surprise reminiscent of a college prank, silly, but very effective against any vampires that tried to climb out.

The fight against the Master was brutal and Spike was sporting several broken bones by the end of it which were quickly healed by the gem. A lucky spin kick had ol' bat face stumbling backwards onto a lit candelabrum. Spike kept attacking despite the flames as the older vampire tried to get to the small puddle of water on the floor of his cavern to put out the fire. Eventually the flames completely engulfed the Master and only his bones were left behind. Whistler took on the job of crushing his bones into powder and disposing of them in running water.

The next morning it was a zoo outside Sunnydale High School as first days usually are. Xander Harris was _attempting_ to ride his skateboard down the sidewalk when he saw a beautiful blonde getting out of a jeep. He was so captivated he never saw the railing and crashed into it. Shaking his head and hoping no one had seen his fall Xander got up only to find himself staring in the green eyes of his best friend, Willow Rosenberg.

"Willow! You are so very much the person that I wanted to see!"

"Really? Cause it looked like you really wanted to see the blonde cutie that just walked by."

"Oh, ah….yeah. I mean no! I'm having problems with math."

"Which part?"

"All of it. Please be my study buddy?"

"Okay, do you have 'Theories in Trig'? You should check it out."

"Huh?"

"From the library? Where the books live."

"Yeah, right of course! See I wanna change." Xander walked into the school library, seeing no one around he wandered up the stairs to look at the books in the stacks.

After meeting with the principle Buffy went to the library to get her books for class. "Hello? Is anybody here?"

"Can I help you?"

Buffy spun around to look at the man that just came out of the office. "I was looking for some books, I'm new here."

"Miss Summers?"

"Good call! Guess I'm the only new kid huh?"

"I'm Mr. Giles, the librarian. I was told you were coming." Giles heads around the counter reaching for something on the shelf underneath.

"Great! So I'm gonna need Perspectives on 20th Century…."

"I know what you're after!" With a grin Giles placed a large book on the counter. Across it in gold leaf is the word "Vampyr".

"That's not what I'm looking for." She said as she took a step back from the counter.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"My mistake." Giles said as Buffy started to pace around the room.

"What's the sitch?"

"Excuse me?"

"This is my first day. I was afraid that I wouldn't make any friends or I would be behind on all my classes. I never expected you to drop a vampire book in front me!" she spat turning to him with her hands on her hips.

"Do you think it's a coincidence your being here? You really have no idea what's going on do you?"

"Why can't you people just leave me alone!" she huffed as she resumed her frantic pacing.

"Because you are the Slayer!" he insisted. "Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the skill and strength to hunt…."

Buffy interrupts his speech to finish it herself. "To hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil, blah, blah, blah, I've heard it okay?"

"I really don't understand this attitude." He pulled off his glasses and started polishing them furiously. "You've accepted your duty, slain vampires before."

"Been there done that, moving on." Buffy sits at the table with a huff.

"What do you know about this town?" Giles asks as he sits across from her.

"It's two hours on the freeway from Neiman Marcus?" she asked innocently.

"This town sits atop a hellmouth. A center of mystical energy, evil gravitates towards it."

"Yeah well I'm retired. How's this for an idea. You kill them!" she pouted.

"My duty is to train you, prepare you…"

"Prepare me? Prepare me for what? For getting kicked out of school? For losing all my friends? For having to spend all my time fighting for my life and never getting to tell anyone because I might endanger them? Keeping my family in the dark? My father, mother and sister in danger because of what I am? Go ahead prepare me!"

"Miss Summers, I am afraid you can't just walk away. You are the Slayer and you have a duty to protect the innocent." Giles responded. "Did you say your sister?"

"Do you know why we moved here? After I burned down the gym I was expelled. I'm grounded for like forever because of it and you want me to start all of that all over? And yeah I have a sister, Dawn she's a year younger than me. Shouldn't you know that being the watcher the council sent here for me?"

"I… It seems they left that information out of your file."

Buffy stared defiantly across the table at Giles for a few minutes before jumping up and storming out of the room. Giles sat for a while longer with a look of confusion on his face before getting up and walking into his office, leaving the vampire book on the counter. Despite knowing what would happen from his visit with the Oracles, Giles had hoped things might be different. But what really confused him was the information about Dawn. According to what he had been shown and what Spike had said, Dawn wasn't due to arrive for a few years yet!

Xander poked his head out around the bookcase to make sure the coast was clear before he made a beeline for the door, snatching the book off the counter in his escape.

When school let out Giles immediately set out for Spike's house. The news that Dawn was here already in this time was disconcerting to say the least.

To say that Spike was shocked by Dawn's presence in Sunnydale this early would be an understatement. Giles sat in the living room letting his companion talk about a little girl he loved like a sister. The caring and feelings Spike had for the girl came through clearly in his every word and expression. The look of worry that appeared suddenly had Giles concerned.

"Oi! Whistler get your bum down here!"

"What's up Spike?" The balance demon asked as he entered the living room.

"The bit's here already. Know anything about that?"

"Well…"

"Spill my smelly friend." Spike snarled as he rose from his seat and pinned Whistler to the wall with an arm across his throat.

"The PTB might have given the monks a little heads up about Glory. Last time they were in a rush. This time they had more time to prepare so they sent Dawn here earlier. The Powers might also be sending Dawn some dreams."

Spike didn't even realize he had switched into game face when he demanded to know what Whistler meant.

"Ah, they might be sending her dreams about you two being friends." Raising his hands in a defensive posture Whistler continued. "Don't shoot the messenger! They just want to make sure she trusts you! She won't actually remember the other timeline. Dawn will just have a feeling that she can trust you with her life."

Spike started to pace around the room, torn by the information. The idea that his friend; the only one that he had at the time; was back filled him with happiness. The fact that the powers were making her feel that way towards him filled him with sadness. Knowing that she actually hated him at the end made him realize that Dawn needed to be told the truth if they had any hope of being friends this time. Giles thought this was an unnecessary and risky thing to do. But Spike convinced him that telling Dawn and Joyce was a necessary evil.

"Was out patrolling last night and snuck up on some vamps, 'parrently they heard a slayer was in town. They were planning on jumping her." Spike sauntered over and plopped down in a chair. Raising his arms behind his head he continued with his story. "Know the slayer is supposed to be this big secret. But I think you need to let Joyce and Dawn in on it."

"Spike! You know that goes against everything the watchers council teaches."

"Yeah yeah… Point being, last time 'round Darla didn't get dusted so quick and managed to trick Joyce into inviting her in. Took a chunk outta the lady. Even if the slayer ain't slaying, she's still a target and so's her mum an' kid sis."

Giles was unable to come up with a counter argument.

"Sides I like the lady. First time I ever met her she hit me upside the head with an axe. I had the slayer pinned with a two by four in my hand and she didn't hesitate. Told me to 'get the hell away from her daughter'. Joyce's is a strong lady, she can handle it."

"What do you plan on telling her about your past?"

Spike dropped his arms from behind his head and straightened up in his chair. "The truth."

Giles gave Spike an incredulous look. "The truth? All of it? I doubt that would help in your cause to win Buffy's affections. If Joyce knew you had tried to kill her daughter…."

"I keep telling you people, got no interest in a relationship with the slayer. Thought after your mystery tour of the past you would have figured it out. She didn't love me, never did never will. She loves Angel, always will. She'll fall arse over tea kettle for him. Don't know when he's gonna show so you better get the gypsy working on that curse."

It was a confused set of teenagers that entered the high school library the next morning. Xander had grabbed Willow as soon as classes let out the day before. After relaying the overheard conversation to his friend Xander had shown Willow the Vampyr book he had grabbed from the library.

Taking the bull by the horns, Xander decided the best way to get the answers he wanted was to come right out and ask Mr. Giles. Seeing the librarian standing at the counter, polishing his glasses, Xander walked over and placed the purloined book in front of him. "I figured I should return this, I forgot to check it out yesterday."

Giles was so startled his glasses flew from his hand and landing on the counter top. "Where did you get that book?"

"Right here. I heard you and the new girl talking yesterday. How vampires were real and Sunnydale has some bad mojo that draws evil to town. So I grabbed the book. Me and Willow spent last night reading it." At a snort from Willow, Xander blushed and amended his statement, "Okay Willow spent last night reading, I just looked at the pictures. Still is it all true?"

Giles was quiet for a moment. Getting the two teenagers on board this early would help him enormously. From what Spike had told him and what the Oracles had shown him, the relationship between Spike and the two teenagers was tenuous at best. Having them befriend Spike at this point in time could only aide Giles in his goal. From everything he had seen and heard Buffy had placed so much weight on the opinion of these two that she had let her happiness fall to the wayside in an attempt to make Xander and Willow happy. Buffy had let others decide who and what she wanted or deserved all in an attempt to not disappoint her friends. So terrified that they would stop loving her or even leave her if they didn't approve she was willing to forgo her own happiness to keep them near her.

"Yes, all of it." Giles finally answered.

"Wow! How didn't we know about this?" Willow asked.

"There is a Hellmouth in Sunnydale. For the most part it has been fairly dormant for the last 50 years or so. Only in the past decade has there been increased activity in the area. Sunnydale, when the Hellmouth is active as it appears to now be, has a high rate of disappearances and murders."

The two teens were shocked by this information. After settling into the chairs at the table Giles continued speaking. "You've read about the evil that is in this world. What I need to tell you now is that there are beings in the world in service to a higher power whose job it is to fight that evil. Buffy is one of those beings. She is a slayer. 'Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer.'"

"Holy Frijoles'"

With a smile Giles resumed talking. "Yes quite. I have recently discovered that there are others, whom have dedicated their lives to fighting evil."

"This is… wow. It's just a lot to take in you know?" Willow was stunned that all this was going on in Sunnydale. She had lived here all her life and never knew. "Can we help?"

Giles looked at both children. "Are you sure you want to help? It is dangerous work, fraught with life threatening situations." Both teens answered with emphatic yes's. Writing an address down on a piece of paper he handed it to Xander. "Meet me at this address at 6 o'clock tonight."

After Willow and Xander had left Giles walked over to the phone. Dialing a number he chewed on the stem of his glasses while waiting for the line to be answered. "I wanted to warn you. I'll be stopping by tonight with some visitors. Knowing your history with them I thought it best to notify you beforehand." Holding the phone away from his ear, Giles waited until the person on the other end stopped cursing. "Well that is neither here nor there. They are not the same people you remember. You have a chance at a fresh start with them both. I suggest you bury any lingering resentment and view this opportunity, to have a better relationship with the two of them, as the second chance it is."


	4. A New Start with Old Frenemies (Ch 4)

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Beta'd by the wonderful Marella916._

After a spectacular defeat at the end of NFA, resulting in all life in this dimension ending, the Powers have decided to give the dimension one more chance. They decide our favorite blonde vampire is just the guy for the job. Numbed from recent events Spike thinks they've gone barmy, he's not a hero but the Powers insist. What's a souled vamp to do when he is sent back in time?

* * *

Giles made sure to arrive at Spike's house before Xander and Willow. After a lengthy discussion he had convinced Spike to let him do all the talking at first to explain things to the teenagers. The watcher was waiting outside when the two teens arrived at Spike's house. "Nice digs." Xander commented as he and Willow came up the front walk.

"Yes well, I'll be sure to let the owner know you approve. Why don't you two come inside." Giles said as he led Willow and Xander into the living room. He noticed both of them looking for Buffy.

"Willow, Xander this is Whistler." Giles pointed to the demon sitting on the couch. "He is a demon." At their shocked gasps he continued. "He works for the Powers that Be." Just then Spike entered the room. "And this is William the Bloody, also known as Spike." Spike nodded at both teens but kept quiet letting Giles explain this part to the two children. "Spike is a vampire."

"What?!" they both yelped in unison.

"Calm down, both of you, let me explain. Spike and Whistler were sent here by the Powers. Spike is a Champion for them and Whistler is in service to them. They both help fight on the side of good." Giles went on to explain Spike's history to Xander and Willow.

Giles talked for what seemed like hours when he was done Willow had the first question. "So you were evil, but turned over a new leaf in another dimension. You helped save the world a few times and the Powers rewarded you?"

"That's about the size of it Red." Spike took a seat in one of the chairs nearby and stretched his legs out. He noticed that Xander flinched a bit when he got close but didn't mention it. _The Whelp isn't any more trusting in this dimension. Gonna have to work on him._ "The Powers gave me a mission." Willow and Xander looked intrigued at this. "The slayer…"

Giles took pity on Spike, "It seems that Buffy hasn't had an easy time with her calling. In years past potential slayers were removed from their home and trained by the council. Each was assigned a watcher to help research and train them. That was back when most people still believed in superstition. Nowadays most don't believe in the supernatural so the council hasn't been able to remove these girls. They get into fights, have to skip classes and in Buffy's case she actually had to burn down her school to destroy a vampire infestation. You can imagine the trouble it caused. Their parents don't believe them when they say they were fighting vampires or demons."

"Yeah well that makes sense. I mean I'm having trouble with it!" Xander gave a disbelieving chuckle.

Spike quickly slipped into his game face. "Believe it. Be careful going out at night. Always carry a cross and holy water. Don't go off with strangers." His voice was deeper and slightly slurred because of his fangs. Both teens were shocked into silence and Spike allowed his human visage to come back into place.

"Be that as it may, Buffy has begun to lament the loss of her regular life. She does not want to continue in her duties as the slayer. While I am saddened by this I do not fault her. Being the slayer has meant a lonely, harsh, brutally short life for those that came before her. The constant fighting every night, the injuries, no friends or family, it all leads to an early death for these girls. There really is nothing we can do about that except hope that she will eventually rejoin the fight. We can't force her or make her do what we want and we shouldn't judge her. No one can understand just how hard and lonely the life of a slayer is. Everyone has free will and the ability and _right_ to choose their own way in life and we can do nothing to interfere with that." Giles looked directly at Willow and Xander hoping the message got across to them.

He clearly remembered what the Oracles showed him. Willow and Xander, although well meaning, had tried on numerous occasions to make Buffy behave the way _they_ thought she should. It ruined the lives all of them should have had. They spent so much time concerned with how Buffy should behave and what they thought she _should_ want that they let their own relationships falter to the point that everyone was alone and miserable. He hoped that telling them that everyone had the right to chose their own path they would learn that lesson now rather than later.

"That is why Spike was sent to us. He will in effect be the slayer. He will take over all her duties in Sunnydale until such time as Buffy resumes her duties or another girl is chosen. Spike will patrol every night staking the vampires and killing the demons that cause problems or feed on humans. There are those that will try to end the world or who will try to use the power of the hellmouth for nefarious means. Spike and hopefully both of you will endeavor to stop them."

Whistler had kept quiet up till this point, Xander and Willow looked shell shocked with all the information they had received. He felt that there was something that he should add. "Not all demons are evil. Some mind their own business and don't feed off humans. Some are evil; they want to cause destruction and mayhem. Our job is to stop the second kind. My job here is to receive visions. They're like an early warning system. If the PTB think there is something important coming they send me a little heads up about it."

"The lot of you need to go home and think about this. It's not some game, this is serious life and death. After you think about it and if you still want to help that's good. If not no one will think any less of you."

"Spike is quite right, these are serious matters. You need to think long and hard before you commit to helping. But this is also not something that you can spread all over campus. Most won't believe you others will think you have gone crazy. But it is serious and dangerous." Taking a deep breath Giles went on, "That was to be my role here in Sunnydale. At first I thought I was to be Buffy's watcher. But with the arrival of Whistler and Spike and the information they have provided my duties have changed. I am now going to work with them."

After saying goodnight to everyone Giles escorted Willow and Xander home to think about what they had learned.

§

Buffy was having dreams; she'd been having them ever since she arrived in Sunnydale. At first she couldn't see anything. There were no faces or even landmarks to let her know where she was. She could hear a voice though. It was a male voice, deep and rich with an English accent. It wasn't Giles of that she was sure. It took a couple of weeks for her to realize that these weren't ordinary dreams but slayer dreams. And that fact pissed her off. She was done being the 'Chosen One' she had made that clear so why in world was she having these dreams. Buffy hadn't done one single patrol since she arrived in this town, determined to let that part of her life fade into the distance.

The last dream was the one that wigged her out enough to go and speak to Giles about. There was that voice, telling her he would kill her on Saturday. Rushing into the library before class on Monday morning Buffy was able to corner Giles in his office. "Giles listen I've been getting these dreams. There's this guy and he says he's going to kill me on Saturday."

"Can you describe him?"

"No, I can't see his face. He's English though and I heard clapping but that's it." Buffy flopped down on the couch in the office. "Why am I still getting these dreams? I told you I'm done with all of this."

"Buffy you should know as well as I do that unless you die you are the slayer. The fact that you have chosen to ignore your calling means little to the powers. You _**are**_ the slayer despite your feelings on the matter and as such you will receive slayer dreams. In light of your announcement at the beginning of school I have assembled a group who are willing to fight in your stead. I will inform them of your dream and we shall endeavor to stop it from occurring." Giles was well aware of what Buffy was dreaming about. Giles knew that Buffy was dreaming about her first meeting with Spike in the other dimension. It seemed that the Oracles were correct. Buffy _was_ screaming out from the heavens for her lost love. It appeared that her mourning was manifesting itself as slayer dreams to the Buffy of this dimension.

"What do you mean you have others?"

"I have found others willing to fight the forces of evil; two humans, classmates of yours to be exact and two demons in service to the powers. You said you wanted a normal life, you refused to fight the demons and vampires. I have a sworn duty to protect this world and as such I made contact with others who feel the same way. They have been patrolling every night in your place. We shall continue to take on your duties as our numbers swell. I shall do everything in my power to give you that normal life you so desperately want. I would only ask that if you receive any more slayer dreams you inform me of them. They could prove to be extremely helpful to our cause."

"So that's it? I say I'm done and you just find someone else to take my place?" she crossed her arms and pouted.

"I thought that this was what you wanted? You must know that I could not just allow the forces of darkness to take over simply because you refuse to do your duty? There are others in service to the powers in this world. They have agreed to assist and I must say they have been doing an impressive job. Other than what your dreams may impart I cannot see that your assistance is necessary any longer." Giles was feeling slightly ashamed at his treatment of Buffy, but he knew from what he had learned that she would not be able to ignore her calling. Her love of humanity would eventually make her choose to fight. But he needed to tread carefully. The girls that were chosen to be slayers had an innate need to join in the fight. By denying her a place in that fight he was hoping she would feel the pull and rejoin them.

"Let me get this straight. You have two kids and two demons helping you? Do you honestly think you can trust a couple of demons? To save the world from demons? Come on Giles you have to be smarter than that. They're playing with you, making you trust them and then when you least expect it Wham! They'll turn on you."

"Buffy, the world isn't black and white. Everyone human and demon, has free will, the ability to choose their actions. I am certain that my trust in these two beings is not misplaced. And quite frankly it is no longer your concern." With Giles abrupt dismissal of her Buffy left the library deep in thought.

* * *

Authors Note: Just a warning: This is an AU spuffy story. BUT Buffy is only 16 when this starts so the spuffy lovin' while it will happen won't be for awhile. There will be briefly Bangel. I don't mind Angel, but I do not like the pairing of Buffy/Angel but it is necessary to the plot. I have rated this M for now for adult language, eventually there will be smut but like I said it won't happen right away so try to be patient. I hope you enjoy what I have done with the characters. I have used certain elements of the show, certain bad guys and even some dialog.


	5. Secrets Told (Ch 5)

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Beta'd by the wonderful Marella916. Banner by the lovely and talented nmcil12._

After a spectacular defeat at the end of NFA, resulting in all life in this dimension ending, the Powers have decided to give the dimension one more chance. They decide our favorite blonde vampire is just the guy for the job. Numbed from recent events Spike thinks they've gone barmy, he's not a hero but the Powers insist. What's a souled vamp to do when he is sent back in time?

Just a warning: This is an AU spuffy story. BUT Buffy is only 16 when this starts so the spuffy lovin' while it will happen won't be for awhile. There will be briefly Bangel. I don't mind Angel, but I do not like the pairing of Buffy/Angel but it is necessary to the plot. I have rated this M for now for adult language, eventually there will be smut but like I said it won't happen right away so try to be patient. I hope you enjoy what I have done with the characters. I have used certain elements of the show, certain bad guys and even some dialog.

* * *

It only took a few days for Xander and Willow to make their decision. They had both been hemming and hawing about it before the decision was practically made for them. On one hand the idea of fighting creatures that could kill them in the blink of an eye was daunting. But on the other hand the thought that they would be helping to save the world, well that part made them feel like they weren't the losers of the school anymore. Even if no one ever found out about it they would know just what they had done. It was a Tuesday when an event during gym class brought the truth home to both teens. A screaming girl had run from the locker room. When every one ran to see what happened a boy's body could be seen hanging out of a locker. His body was so pale that he reminded Willow of Spike. Two deep puncture marks on his neck confirmed that the boy had been killed by a vampire.

"Are you sure Wills?"

"Xander I know what I saw. He had two holes in neck and he was white, I mean really white. Like all the blood had been drained from his body."

"Vamps in the high school. We should probably tell Giles about it." The two teenagers started walking towards the library. They could hear raised voices as they approached the double doors. Not one for subtlety Xander pushed the doors open and walk in. "Hey Giles a vamp got a snack today in the locker room."

"Xander, be nice. Hi Giles." Willow gave a little wave to the librarian.

"Really must you two? I have asked you repeatedly to watch what you say." Giles tilted his head drawing attention to the other person in the room. "Xander, Willow, I would like you to meet Buffy. Buffy these are the two classmates I was telling you about."

"These two? Really? Two geeks?" Buffy tone was full of scorn as she looked over at the two seated at the table. "You really think these two can take over my sacred calling?"

"Hey! Just because we weren't all chosen doesn't give you the right to talk to us like that." Willow forgot her normal shyness to defend herself and Xander. Deciding to ignore her for now Willow told Giles what she had seen in the locker room.

"Are you certain it was a vampire?"

"You described a vamp bite to us and Spike showed us his so yeah I'm gonna say yes."

"Spike? Who's Spike?" Buffy intruded on the conversation.

"No one you need concern yourself with Buffy. I think we can handle this matter ourselves. You should head back to class. Willow Xander? Do you know the name of the student? We need to investigate this." Buffy watched as Giles the boy and the redhead sat at the table to find out who killed the student. With a start Buffy realized that this could have been her. _Could_ she slay and have friends? She had tried it back in LA with disastrous results, but somehow this seemed different. Pike enjoyed the rush but the reality was too much for him to handle. But these two, it looked like they were in it for no other reason than a sincere desire to help. With a lot on her mind Buffy left the library and made her way through the rest of the day in a bit of a fog.

§

After a particularly harrowing patrol late one night, Spike and Giles started teaching Willow and Xander some self-defense moves. The four had been in Shady Rest when they were surrounded by a group of 8 vampires. "There he is! The turncoat! Get him!"

The vamps charged and suddenly everyone was fighting for their lives. Spike quickly staked the two that started fighting him and moved to help Willow who was having difficulties with the two that went after her. Spike moved in and started hitting the vamp that had gone after Willow. Stumbling, the redhead fell backwards jamming her left wrist into the ground. She rolled over and reached into her bag with her good hand to pull out a vial of holy water. Pulling the cork out with her teeth she yelled, "Spike Duck!" and tossed the contents. The scream of pain startled the other vampires. Everyone turned to look and saw the vampire that had attacked Willow smoking from the holy water. But what stunned the entire group was the sight of Spike. He was standing there with the blessed water dripping from his head and not smoking.

"What the hell?" One of the remaining vamps questioned. As the vampire turned to dust Giles took advantage of the distraction it provided and staked the other two vampires. When the dust of all 8 vamps finally settled the two teenagers were sporting a few bruises and Willow had a sprained wrist.

"How? That vamp went poof. But you..." Xander sputtered.

"The Powers. Told me I was immune to religious items. Never tested it out though seemed a bit dangerous yeah?" Spike replied.

"I... I mean I know what they told me. But…"

"Yeah Watcher I know. You didn't quite believe me did you?"

"Well it seems you were telling the truth now weren't you. The Powers have chosen you to be their Champion."

"So how's about we keep quiet 'bout my upgrades yeah. Don't need a bunch of demons trying to figure out what makes me tick."

"I agree, if any other vampires found out about your, um upgrades they might try to capture you to find out why." Giles agreed and swore the children to silence.

After that the two teenagers could be found every day after school working out in Spike's basement.

The next night Giles and Spike were patrolling alone, giving Willow and Xander time to heal from their injuries, when they came across a Sathari demon hiding in the bushes across the street from Buffy's house. After dispatching the demon Giles finally agreed to set up a meeting with Mrs. Summer's and Dawn to tell them about Buffy's calling and the situation they were now in.

§

There was a stunned silence in the high school library as the two Summers' women tried to process everything they had been told. "Let me see if I understand this. My daughter was chosen by some 'beings' called the Powers that Be, to fight vampires and demons." Joyce quickly grabbed Dawn's hand and dragged the girl from her chair trying to escape the room and the people in front of her who were obviously delusional.

"Mrs. Summers please I know how it sounds, it's almost unbelievable I know. But it is the truth." Giles quickly stepped in front of the fleeing pair blocking their path to the door.

"You are all crazy you do know that don't you?" Joyce said as she wrapped a protective arm around Dawn.

"I can prove it. I would like to formally introduce my companion. Spike, 'William the Bloody'." Both women turned to look at the up till now silent man with bleached hair. When Spike was certain he had their undivided attention he slowly slipped into game face. Walking carefully with his arms at his side he approached Joyce.

"Vampires and demons are real, Mrs. Summers. If you would both sit down we have a lot more to tell you." Giles carefully escorted them back to the table. Spike went back to his human face and sat down across from Dawn, while Giles went to make tea in his office. Dawn being the inquisitive girl she was couldn't help her self and started asking Spike all sorts of questions about being a vampire. He chatted with her while they waited for Giles to come back into the room. Joyce, tense in her chair, kept looking at Spike with undisguised wariness.

After handing out cups of tea Giles began with the tale of Sunnydale's history and then gave a brief description of Spike's activities in the other dimension. He decided that telling Joyce of alternate dimensions might be more than she could handle at this point he just told her that Spike had become a champion for the powers and had been sent here with some knowledge of future events. When he started talking about Buffy's role Joyce had lots of questions.

"So when she burned down the gym there really were vampires in the school?" Joyce gasped, her eyes filling up with tears. "We….we had her committed." The room was silent while she sat deep in thought and took a few moments to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I do understand though, the thought that the monsters of our childhood are real is something most people don't acknowledge. They either can't or won't admit it." Giles took a moment to gather his thoughts. The rest of what he needed to tell Joyce was complicated. "Buffy is not happy with her life at the moment. As you have told us her calling has brought her nothing but sorrow at this point. She blames the dissolution of your marriage, being kicked out of school, the loss of her friends and her stay in an institution on her calling. We are at a unique point in history. The majority of people do not believe in the supernatural as they did in years past. The modern world makes it difficult to carry out the duties of an ancient sacred calling."

"Yeah the cops came to the house after Buffy burned down the gym I thought they were going to arrest her!" Dawn piped up.

"Yes, exactly, these girls, some of the things they need to do put them on the wrong side of the law. Not to mention having to skip classes, stay out late into the night. Plus the need to constantly explain broken bones and bruises to teachers and social workers, not to mention their own parents. You can see why Buffy would want to turn her back on all of it and that brings us to Spike. He will be taking over her duties for as long as need be. I hope that Buffy might return to her calling in time, but the choice must be hers and hers alone."

The room was quiet for a few minutes while Joyce absorbed all the information she had received. "I have one question. Why tell me all this? If Buffy has turned her back on all of this then she is just a regular girl now. She won't be getting into trouble or cutting classes so why tell me?"

Giles cleared his throat before answering. "I was initially against the idea. But recent events forced me to reconsider. Just because Buffy isn't out patrolling every night doesn't mean the evil demons in this town don't know she is here. She is still the slayer with all the special abilities that come with it, and therefore all of you are targets. In the past two weeks we have come across two different groups that were planning an attack on Buffy." At the shocked gasps from both Giles hastened to reassure them. "Spike was able to eliminate both threats. But those instances made it clear we needed to inform you. Demons in general can enter your home with no issue. Vampires need an invite, the _first_ time. As you can see," Giles gestured towards Spike, "they look completely human and once you invite them in they can come back anytime unless you perform a spell to revoke their invitation. We wanted to let you know to help keep your family safe. Now that you know, make sure that you never use any words in to invite anyone in after dark, always use hand gestures. I will give you a supply of holy water and crosses to protect yourselves."

"So you kill vampires and demons, even though you are a vampire? Explain that to me because I don't understand." Joyce broke the silence that had descended on the room when Giles finished speaking.

"Happened a few years ago, there was this military group in the town I was in. They were capturing and experimenting on demons, and they got a hold of me. They put a computer chip in my head that stopped me from hurting humans. After a bit I figured out I could still hurt demons and I started hanging out with some do-gooders fightin' on their side. There was this girl, she was amazing. Fell for her. She was up against a real baddie so I fought by her side. She asked me to protect someone important to her. I failed, was too late and the kid got hurt. The girl, she died that night. Made a promise to protect the kid till the end of the world, so this here, my being here? That's me keeping my promise."

"Do you still have the chip?" Dawn asked with all the inquisitiveness of a child.

"Nope, bloody thing started misfiring had to have it removed."

Joyce shoved back her chair startled by the news.

"Mrs. Summers, I promise Spike is of no threat to you or any other human. Spike underwent some legendary trials over a year ago. He had his soul returned to him of his own free will. He now fights on the side of good." After Joyce settled herself Giles started to speak again. "Not all demons are evil. It's true that most vampires are evil, only interested in the kill. This town attracts them by the droves. But you have nothing to fear from Spike. There are other demons in town that are also no threat to humans. They're not necessarily good but they are not evil. Neutral is how I would describe them."

Giles took a look at the two women before him, he could see that they needed time to process the information they had been given. "I know you must have more questions, but I think we should take a break right now. You can always contact me to ask me anything."


	6. An Unwelcome Arrival (Ch 6)

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Beta'd by the wonderful Marella916. _

* * *

Joyce was a bit stunned by everything she had learned. The idea of going home to mull over what she had heard was sounding very attractive right now. Saying her goodbyes she led Dawn from the school. Both of them were quiet on the drive home. Dawn opened the door and proceeded up to her room while Joyce went into the kitchen to start dinner.

§

Over the next few weeks Joyce often found herself meeting with Rupert Giles. At first she was full of questions about her daughter and her calling. She also peppered the watcher with questions about Spike. Noticing his hesitance in answering those questions she cornered him one day, at his apartment, demanding the truth. "Rupert, why is it that every time I ask about Spike you hem and haw before answering me? I know you're keeping things from me."

Giles knew this was coming, Joyce was neither stupid nor naïve and eventually he would have to tell her about Spike's history. But how much to tell her and what the repercussions were when she heard the whole story had Giles choosing his words carefully during their previous conversations. "Spike's history is colorful to say the least. For many years he was a classic example of a vampire. Killing indiscriminately, cutting a swath of murder and mayhem everywhere he went. He told you about the military and what they did to him. It was then that he slowly started to change. It wasn't easy and it didn't happen over night. But he did change, with no encouragement from any one. Most of the people he was with didn't see the change or if they did they refused to acknowledge it."

Taking a seat on the couch Giles struggled on how to proceed. "There is evil everywhere, in everyone. The group Spike had aligned himself with were battling the First Evil. The First Evil is the source and embodiment of all the evil in humanity and the world. The First is older than demons, existing before there were even humans. It sent it's minions to do its work, humans willing to give up their humanity to serve a terrible master. These humans opened the hellmouth, in doing so they let Turok-Hun, ancient vampires, out of hell. These vampires are more lethal than any vampire ever seen. Hard to kill, deadly and so old they do not have a human form like the vampires of today."

Rising Giles made his way to the kitchen, taking a few moments to gather his thoughts as he prepared a pot of tea. Returning to the living room he took up his tale again. "The slayer at the time had accepted Spike as an ally. As they were preparing for the final battle against the First an associate arrived with a talisman that could only be worn by a champion, ensouled but more than human. Spike wore the talisman knowing it could, _would _mean his death. In the end his sacrifice ended the battle. All the vampires were turned to ash and the seal closed and buried under the collapse of the town until the end of time."

Joyce had been sipping her tea during Giles story, "What happened to Spike? I mean he's here and not dust so how did that happen?"

"He died."

"But how?" Joyce was very confused, she might be accepting of vampires, it was hard to dispute when Spike had shown her his 'game face' but coming back from the dead? That was a little too much to believe.

"He became trapped in the amulet. A law firm in service to all things demonic and evil released him from it. He made new allies upon his release, those fighting the good fight and they joined forces to destroy the group that had brought him back. It was foolhardy at best, their group was small in number and a few died before the larger battle even began. Spike died again in the final fight. After this death he was brought before the Powers that Be, they informed him that because of his selfless actions he was now their champion."

"Oh, wow. I mean that's, well that's just." Joyce was babbling unable to truly comprehend what Giles was telling her. What he said next was so unbelievable Joyce was at a loss to respond.

"All of that happened in another dimension about 8 years ahead of ours. He was, in essence, sent back in time, to assist the powers in preventing the same things from occurring here."

After a few minutes of stunned silence Joyce started talking again. "So he's from the future? Does that mean he knows everything that's going to happen? I have so many questions to ask him. Is Buffy okay? What about Dawn? Are they married?"

Giles interrupted her before she could ask any more questions. "Joyce, I'm afraid it isn't that simple. I said in _essence_ he has been sent back in time. He is from a different dimension; the timeline here is not going to be exactly the same. In the few short months he has been here things have already changed from what he lived through. I don't think he will be able to answer your questions."

§

Buffy was still dreaming at night. They were becoming frustrating; she could tell the same man was in every dream just by his voice. But she never got a look at his face, even the dreams where they were fighting. Tonight she woke up panting. Who ever he was he had her pinned, clearly the winner in their fight. Then suddenly he jumped off and ran away. She didn't know whether to be more upset that she lost the fight or that he had jumped off. From what she could tell while he had her down he was _very _well muscled and about her height. She could also tell that he thoroughly enjoyed every aspect of the fight from feeling his hard length pressing into her thigh. It made her blush to think that she was having dreams about a man that she didn't know fighting her and who was aroused! Buffy briefly thought about telling Giles about her dream. But after he gave her the brush off last time she decided not to. Although now Buffy was thinking that these weren't slayer dreams. Nobody had tried to kill her the Saturday after she had the dream. Unless Giles and his new group of fighters really had taken care of it?

"Hey Buffy, we're Bronzing tonight you in?" Cordelia said as she came up to Buffy at lunch in school the next morning.

"Sure why not."

§

Angel had been looking for the slayer for weeks now in Sunnydale. He was sure the rumors couldn't be true. Willy the snitch said the slayer was retired. What was more unbelievable was that William was supposedly in town and was patrolling. He remembered the insipid vamp Dru had brought home one night over a century ago. He had disappeared shortly after the two had met. Dru had been inconsolable for weeks after, blathering on about how her William was lost to the sunshine. Angel thought she meant the idiot had dusted himself by walking into the sun, but here he was. Angel had caught a glimpse of him one night. He might have changed his look but those eyes were distinctive and Angel knew it was him right away. Distracted over how he was going to have to stake William, Angel didn't notice that he was near the Bronze until he literally bumped into the slayer.

"Oh, sorry."

"Watch where you're going!" Buffy shoved the man away from her.

Angel was suprised that this tiny blond could push him so far. "Hey, you're the slayer. I've been looking for you."

"Sorry buddy, I'm retired." Shock had Buffy answering before she realized what he had said.

"Retired? How can you be retired?! Slayers don't retire."

"Wait! How do you know about Slayers? Who are you?!"

"I'm a friend."

"Maybe I don't want a friend."

"Never said I was yours."

"Listen, I don't know what your malfunction is but I already told you _I'm retired_."

"Do you think that's really an option? You're standing on the mouth of hell. And it's about to open."

"You're new so let me explain a few things. One – You got info? Tell it to Giles. Two – I'm retired. Three – You're creeping me out. So unless you want my first act after coming out of retirement to be kicking your butt all over this alley leave me alone."

"You can't turn your back on this. You've gotta be ready."

"Like I said tell it to Giles. You can find him in the high school library. He's got a group of demon fighters. They'll take care of it." Buffy turned and flounced away to join Cordelia and the Cordettes who were waiting for her at the door.

"So who was that salty goodness?" Cordelia asked eyeing the stranger up and down.

Buffy looked over her shoulder at the dark haired man who was staring at her. "Just some creep. Forget about him." She said turning to lead the group to the club.

§

Joyce Summers was not a stupid woman, nor was she naïve. Rupert Giles was hiding something from her, she knew it in her bones. He knew more than he was telling and she was going to find out what it was. Things didn't make sense. Joyce was well aware she was new to this world of the supernatural and the mystical. But how could being sent back in time be a reward? From what little Giles had told and what she was able to read in between the lines, Spike had loved that girl that died. Someone he had met here in Sunnydale. So sending him back to the same town and the same point in time where he would meet and fall in love with someone who would die didn't seem to be much of a reward.

Thinking about the situation left Joyce with two possible scenarios. One - the Powers that Be were cruel beings who didn't have the ability to feel for those they manipulated. Or two – there was something going on, something big. And she would bet her last dollar that Giles knew what it was. Joyce was pretty sure it was the later. But she wasn't denying that the former held sway. Those Powers had destroyed the life Joyce wanted for her daughter. Until she knew more, Joyce wasn't inclined to help the powers get what they wanted. Once she had the answers to her questions she'd make a decision but not before.


	7. It Begins Again (Ch 7)

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Beta'd by the wonderful Marella916. _

Just a warning: This is an AU spuffy story. BUT Buffy is only 16 when this starts so the spuffy lovin' while it will happen won't be for awhile. There will be briefly Bangel. I don't mind Angel, but I do not like the pairing of Buffy/Angel but it is necessary to the plot. I have rated this M for now for adult language, eventually there will be smut but like I said it won't happen right away so try to be patient. I hope you enjoy what I have done with the characters. I have used certain elements of the show, certain bad guys and even some dialog.

* * *

Buffy slammed open the library doors, "Giles!"

With a deep sigh Giles got up from his desk to see what she wanted. "Yes Buffy?"

"Some creep started talking to me in the alley next to the Bronze last night. He knew I was the slayer and he kept going on and on, something about the mouth of hell. I tried to tell him I'm retired but he didn't seem to get it. I told him to come here and talk to you."

"Could you give me a little more detailed description instead of just some creep?"

"Tall, brown hair, brown eyes, leather coat. He gave me the wiggins."

Giles had an idea who had sought her out. Whistler told him Angel would be arriving in town soon. "You say he gave you the 'wiggins'? Can you elaborate?"

_I am so tired of this. Why does this stuff keep happening to me? _"I don't know! He made me feel all twitchy okay?!"

A new voice startled the duo. "Let me guess, Forehead the size of Mt. Rushmore? Hair stuck straight up? Brooded a lot? Went on about duty and such?" Something about that voice tugged at Buffy's memory, shrugging it aside when her senses told her he was a vampire.

"Whoa!" Buffy looked around for a weapon. "Giles! Get me a stake!" She was scanning the room when a bottle of holy water under the counter caught her eye. She tried to sneak her way over to it.

"Buffy that isn't necessary." Giles moved to stand between Spike and Buffy. "Spike what brings you by?"

"Giles you know this vamp?" The disgust was evident in her tone.

"Right friendly ol' Rupes and I are." Spike swaggered over to the table and sank into a chair. Crossing his arms behind his head he swung his feet up and crossed them on the table top.

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose trying to stave off the headache he could feel forming. "Spike please remove your feet from the table. Buffy if this person is bothering you maybe you should just stay away."

Spike's feet landed on the floor with a thud. "Wrong watcher. The bint needs to find out just who he is and what he knows."

"I told him to come here if he had any information. I'm not part of this anymore remember? I just want my nice normal life."

"Might be he's the one that gives it to you slayer."

"Buffy we can talk about this later if you don't mind. I need to speak with Spike at the moment."

"Nope. I'm not leaving 'til he leaves."

"Buffy I really do need to speak with Spike. Thank you for passing along the information but you should head to class now."

"Giles I'm not leaving you here with a vamp. Besides its last period and I have study hall, it's no big to miss it."

With a blur Spike was at her side, his hand around her throat. "If I wanted him dead he would be. Why don't you leave the slaying to the professionals pet?" Spike released her taking a few steps back. He wasn't comfortable turning his back on the angry slayer.

"Dear lord. Spike was that really necessary?" Giles shook his head at the smirk on the vampire's face. "Buffy this is Spike, one of the demons I was telling you about."

Yanking the bottle from under the counter Buffy opened it and tossed the contents on Spike.

"Ya' know I'm gettin' a bit tired of being doused in water."

"Good Lord! Buffy I told you Spike was an ally."

"Tellin' stories out of class were you?" Spike raised an eyebrow at the watcher as he made his way into the office to retrieve a towel. "Way I understand it it's none of her business anymore." Wiping the water off his face and coat Spike could see Buffy was getting angry at the way they were talking. Deciding that he had enough for one day Spike let Giles know what he had come to tell him. "Figured I'd let you know Angel's here but the slayer beat me to it."

"You know that guy?" Buffy demanded.

"Piss poor vamp senses you've got there slayer. Spent how long in that alley nattering with him and you couldn't tell he was a vamp?" Giving a rueful chuckle he looked right at her, "Angel, got cursed with a soul about 100 years ago. Started looking for redemption when he saw you slaying in LA. Figure he came here to help you."

"Spike." Giles said and the undertone was clearly understood by Spike.

"Told you watcher, not gonna be able to stop it. All's you can do is sit back and be prepared."

"What are you talking about?!" Buffy slammed her hands down on the table cracking the center of it.

Spike stood up making his way towards the door. "I'll let you know how patrol is. Red and the Whelp will probably come along tonight." Before either Buffy or Giles could comment Spike was gone the library doors swishing back forth in his wake.

Buffy seated herself directly across from Giles. "You have some explaining to do."

"No actually I don't." Giles sighed.

"I tossed holy water on him! He should have turned to dust! So he obviously had some kind of spell or something done. You honestly think you can trust a vampire? He's evil and soulless and will kill you the first chance he gets."

A deep voice joined the conversation from upstairs in the stacks. "He's calling himself Spike now? Doesn't matter, she's right, Spike is vicious and won't hesitate to kill you."

Giles looked towards the stairs to see who it was that was speaking. When he saw Angel walking towards the stairs he glanced at Buffy. He was not happy to see the look of interest on her face. _Is this what Spike meant? It would make sense, his melancholy. Spike seemed to carry such sadness with him no matter what. To think that the person you loved so deeply didn't love you in return, that is a burden I don't ever want to bear. To die and come back to help that person knowing/thinking they won't ever love you. That is devotion. _"You have some insight to impart?" Giles couldn't help the sarcasm in his voice.

"I know Spike, he is a ruthless killer, nothing more nothing less."

Giles was quite tired of this. He knew that until his meeting with Whistler and the Oracles he might have agreed with both Buffy and Angel. But that was before. Now all he could see before him was a vampire who destroyed the world for his own purpose and ego. A vampire who crushed the heart of the young woman seated next to him. The other side of the same coin was Spike. The vampire, who had just left, who changed his very nature for someone he loved. Who gave up his life for them, armed with the knowledge he had Giles found it difficult to warm to the vampire standing before him. "I highly doubt you can provide any insight into Spike Angelus." Giles hid a small smile when Angel flinched. "From what I have read in the watchers diaries Spike was with your 'family' for a fortnight before he took his leave of you. I seriously doubt you know who or what he is now."

"Demons don't change." Angel replied.

"I think you mean you can't change. Spike is not what he used to be, the change in him is rather astounding." Giles wondered how his life came to this, arguing with one vampire about another vampire's intentions; it must be the influence of the hellmouth he thought. "Was there a purpose for your visit today Angel? If not I have quite a few things to get accomplished."

"Buffy told me to meet her here." He said glancing over at the petite blonde.

"No I didn't! And how do you know my name? I never told you and I said for you to come to talk to Giles." Buffy started to feel uncomfortable. Which was odd in itself. She had felt a little frightened when she figured out Spike was a vampire but part of her had known he wasn't there to hurt her. So how did she not know this guy was a vamp last night?

Realizing that he wasn't going to get any work done, Giles brought himself back into the conversation. Spike might be willing to give into what he thought was the inevitable but Giles wouldn't. "By all means please tell us exactly how you learned her name."

"Oh uh" Angel was at a loss to explain his knowledge away.

"I think I can answer this. You have been stalking her, since LA."

"Eewww! You've been stalking me!?" Her face a mixture of shock and anger.

"It's not like that! Really, I saw you and realized you were the slayer and thought you could use some help. I even told your watcher about the vamps in the high school!" Angel fumbled desperately trying to explain his actions.

"So why didn't you help her fight them?" Giles asked.

Angel tore his gaze from Buffy to face her watcher. He didn't like the look the other man was giving him. It was full of distrust and dislike, he had no idea what Spike had done to this man to get him to trust him but Angel knew it wouldn't be long before Spike showed his true colors. He was a demon through and through and the bloodlust could only be held at bay for so long. The carnage would be tremendous when Spike lost control. Shaking his head at the gullibility of the man before him, Angel sought to answer his question. "She's the slayer. I mean it's her destiny to fight them. I heard about Lothos and gave her watcher the heads up. I knew she could handle it."

Giles wondered just why the Powers had dropped this into his lap. "Both of you listen to me. Spike is not to be touched or even bothered by either of you. He is here at the behest of the Powers."

Angel was the first one to speak. "You believe him? I thought you would be smarter than that. He is an evil soulless thing."

"And you have your soul because of the rape, torture and murder of a young girl!" Giles snarled. "Spike came to me in good faith upon his arrival in Sunnydale. He answered my every question honestly. I am not so naïve that I didn't check his story. His references are impeccable. Yours however are not." Tired of the entire conversation Giles looked at Buffy and Angel with a hard glare. "You _will_ leave Spike alone. He has a mission from the Powers that Be and neither of you will get in his way."

Standing up Giles addressed them both again. "All of this is quite meaningless. Buffy has renounced her calling therefore whatever services you came to provide are not needed. Angel I suggest you look for your redemption elsewhere. That also means Spike is not your concern Buffy."

When Giles refused to be drawn into further conversation with the two they left the library. The sun was just setting and neither of them had noticed just how long they spent in the library trying to convince Giles that Spike couldn't be trusted. Before either of them realized it they were walking together talking about what had just happened and found themselves at the Expresso Pump. Buffy went to get a mocha leaving Angel sitting at a table. When Buffy joined him the two picked up their conversation. "I don't know what is going on with your watcher, how could he believe Spike?"

"He's not my watcher. But I agree with you how can he trust a soulless demon? It just doesn't make sense. And he never answered me! I tossed holy water on Spike and he didn't turn to dust! He has to be up to something. Is there a spell that could make vampires immune to holy water?"

"The only thing I can think of is the water wasn't blessed yet. Spike did something to him, maybe thrall or a spell. We'll figure it out and fix it." Angel picked up Buffy's hand to offer comfort to the upset girl.


	8. Hot for Teacher Part 1 (Ch 8)

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Beta'd by the wonderful Marella916. Banner by the lovely and talented nmcil12._

After a spectacular defeat at the end of NFA, resulting in all life in this dimension ending, the Powers have decided to give the dimension one more chance. They decide our favorite blonde vampire is just the guy for the job. Numbed from recent events Spike thinks they've gone barmy, he's not a hero but the Powers insist. What's a souled vamp to do when he is sent back in time?

Just a warning: This is an AU spuffy story. BUT Buffy is only 16 when this starts so the spuffy lovin' while it will happen won't be for awhile. There will be briefly Bangel. I don't mind Angel, but I do not like the pairing of Buffy/Angel but it is necessary to the plot. I have rated this M for now for adult language, eventually there will be smut but like I said it won't happen right away so try to be patient. I hope you enjoy what I have done with the characters. I have used certain elements of the show, certain bad guys and even some dialog.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I feel the need to share my thoughts when I was writing Buffy for this story. **_

_**I don't want anyone to hate Buffy. I don't hate her. There were times on the show when I actively disliked her but I never hated her. I don't hate her here either. I feel sorry for her and that was what I had wanted everyone reading to feel also. **_

_**Before season 1 Buffy was an average girl living in California. Her biggest concern was wearing the right clothes, snagging the right boy and having cool friends. In one short moment her entire life was upended. All the things she had were taken from her. She lost her friends, her family imploded; she was thought to be crazy and sent away. The nice safe world she thought she lived in was gone. Nightmares were actually real and some boring old British guy told her she was a warrior. **_

_**Buffy blamed everything that fell apart in her life on slaying. In a way she was right. Everything changed from that moment on and not always in a good way. When she arrived in Sunnydale she told Giles she wasn't the slayer. She said she didn't want anything to do with slaying. I used the dialog from the episode Welcome to the Hellmouth in that scene in my story.**_

_**This Buffy is desperately trying to hang on to that old life, trying to recapture it by turning her back on her destiny. In her mind if she can do that maybe things will go back to the way they used to be. A small part of her even thinks she can get her family back together again. It doesn't make sense to us adults but I've found that children rarely make sense to us once we age, especially children of divorce. We mature and realize you can't go back to that time of innocence. **_

_**As we saw many times on the show when Buffy is confused or emotionally overwhelmed she runs. It isn't a very mature attitude but as we've also seen Joss doesn't really let Buffy mature much and when he does Joss usually yanks her backwards all too quickly. **_

_**The last chapter I posted (chapter 7) had Buffy leaving with Angel after a confrontation with Giles and Spike. It really was too much information at one time. The only other person who seemed to share her feelings of disbelief was Angel. Latching on to that seemed like a fairly normal reaction for most people. **_

_**Did she intend to leave with Angel? No. She did hear what Giles said about him but it will take her a while to process it. There will be a discussion between Buffy and Angel on that very subject. Like in canon Angel has insinuated himself into her life. He will be there for quite a while too. Again like in canon Angel's treatment of Buffy will be confusing. He encouraged her to slay at the same time telling her to have a normal life. It was the reason he gave in season 3 for leaving her. **_

_**While everyone else in the story is not pushing her to slay Angel is. But he shares her thoughts, made in ignorance, about Spike and his role in Sunnydale. Both Buffy and Angel are stubborn, rarely admitting when they are wrong and too proud to go and demand clarification at this point. **_

_**The roles are reversed here. Spike is the one who wants her to have a normal life while Angel wants her to pick up her mantle of slayer. The differences between the two vampires are numerous as we all know. But Spike is honestly trying to give Buffy what she has always said she wanted a normal life. It is breaking his heart to do it but he will. He loves her enough to let the dream go of the two of them together to make her happy. **_

_**That means though he, for his own self preservation, is staying as far away from Buffy as possible. Thereby giving Angel the opportunity to move in on Buffy. Again Spike thinks this is what Buffy has always wanted a life with Angel by her side. **_

_**While Angel is pushing Buffy to slay he is the only one who agrees with her. She was taught as we all were that vampires, werewolves and other creatures are evil. It is in literature, movies, TV and Buffy was told by her first watcher too. If they weren't evil and needing to be destroyed why would the world need a slayer? It makes perfect sense to her that Spike might be evil and up to no good no one has really told her otherwise or given her an explanation. Not that she has hung around long enough to hear one even if it was offered.**_

_**Yes Angel is also a vampire. He may not have been entirely forthcoming about that and other facts; he at least made his presence known to her. Spike is avoiding her for his own reasons and that makes Buffy distrust him. Even without all the facts. **_

_**That's all I have to offer right now. I hope it clears things up a bit for everyone. Eventually I hope to be a better writer that these thoughts will come through in my writing. **_

_**Thanks for reading, Gina**_

* * *

Buffy spent the next few days trying to figure out how the world got so confusing. Her life had gotten turned upside down in one brief moment. Merrick had taken her average California life style and in one sentence destroyed her every dream. Fairy tale monsters were real and she had been chosen to fight them with the added bonus of dying young. At first she thought he was just some creepy old guy who belonged in a mental institution. But later that night she realized he might be telling her the truth when she broken the doorknob to her bedroom door twisting it too hard. Cutting classes the next morning, she hopped on a bus and went to the address he had given her. Things started to go down hill from there. Phone calls from the school about missed assignments and classes, the torn, bloody clothes, sneaking into the house after a late patrol sparked huge arguments between her parents. Soon her dad was spending nights in his office instead of coming home. People she had been friends with since elementary school ostracized her. Burning down the gymnasium had been the worst though. When she tried to explain why she had set fire to the building her parents had her in an institution the very next day.

Weeks of begging and pleading with her mom and dad got her no where. Finally Buffy had told the doctors that she had burned down the building in a desperate plea for attention. The conversation two nights after she had been released had shattered her world. Her parents were getting divorced and her, her mom and Dawn were moving. Because of her stay in the hospital the authorities weren't going to press charges but she had been expelled from the Los Angeles School system. Dawn had been furious, she had to leave all her friends behind because Buffy wasn't allowed back in school and they had to move to a town that was willing to let her attend school.

Buffy had pleaded and begged, even offering to go to private school. Hank Summers had refused. His cutting remarks that he would not throw away good money on a private school for his juvenile delinquent daughter had Buffy running to her room in tears.

Joyce had tried to put a good spin on things when they arrived in Sunnydale. "You know, I think we can make it work here. I've got my positive energy flowing... I'm gonna get the Gallery on its feet... It's hard. New town and everything... It is for me, too. I'm trying to make it work. We're going to make it work. You're a good girl, Buffy; you just fell in with the wrong crowd. But that is all behind us now."

Looking at her mom's hopeful face Buffy made a promise that this time she would be a good daughter. She couldn't disappoint her mom or her sister and that meant no more slaying. Being the slayer had caused all these problems for everyone in her family. Besides Giles had just told her that he had others fighting the vamps, so really, was a slayer all that important? Besides, how much good could one girl do against all the demons in the world?

Tossing and turning Buffy struggled to fall asleep. Reminding herself that losing this burden and getting back to normal was everything she had wished for. There had been nights in the clinic, when she was scared and alone that she had hoped she would wake from this nightmare. Buffy knew it wasn't a bad dream, a hallucination or anything else that people tell themselves when they learn the truth of the world. It was real, painfully real but Giles words assuring her that others had picked up the fight in her absence gave her hope that she could leave this all behind her.

_I didn't ask for this... And they did. They want to fight chose it willingly and I didn't I was chosen and no one asked me if I wanted to be. So I should just let them. Right?_

For some reason the words rang hollow.

§

Patrol was relatively easy that night, so easy that Spike had time to spar with both Xander and Willow. While he took it easy on the red head he didn't hold back much with the boy. "We'll start working with weapons soon. I'm thinking a cross bow for Willow and a sword for you."

Willow and Xander both shrugged, "Sounds good to me." Xander replied. Not finding much to fight they called it a night.

_At the Bronze a girl is screaming while a vampire is advancing on Cordelia. He leans over to bite her and Xander comes up behind the vampire. With a quick motion he pulls the vamp off of Cordelia. "May I cut in?"_

_Bashing the vampire's head into the pool table, he turns him around punching him in the gut and the face. Grabbing a pool cue he slams it over his knee snapping it in two. Leaning down he rams the makeshift stake into its heart turning him to dust. "You alright?"_

"_Thanks to you." Cordelia looks appraisingly at him._

"_You're drooling."_

"_Huh?"_

"Xander you're drooling." Willow poked her sleepy best friend.

Xander shook his head as he woke up.

"You've got a little…" Willow points to the corner of her mouth. Xander quickly wipes the drool off hoping no one has seen him.

Dr. Gregory is speaking as he turns the lights on the slide show ending. "Their ancestors were here long before we were. Their progeny will be here long after we are gone, the simple and ubiquitous ant. If you read the homework you should know the two ways that ants communicate."

Dr. Gregory has been making his way through the rows of desks, he stops next to Xander. "Miss Summers."

"Uh, ways that ants communicate."

"Yes."

"With other ants."

"From the homework."

"Um, I …."

Willow raises her hand. "Miss Rosenberg?"

"Touch and smell."

"Very good. Alright, chapters six through eight by tomorrow people." He said over the commotion of the students rushing out the door.

§

Xander and Willow were enjoying their night off from patrolling at the Bronze. Standing at the bar waiting for their drinks he overheard Blayne and Trevor comparing numbers. "Seven, including Cheryl. I'll tell you though her sister was lookin' to make it eight!"

"Ooo, Cheryl's sister? The one in college?"

"Home for the holidays and lookin' for love. Not my type though, girls really gotta have something to go with me."

"Something like a lobotomy?" Xander commented with a smirk.

"So Harris how many times you score?"

"Well uh, I hate to kiss and tell."

"It's just a question." The two boys started snickering and Xander walked away making his way back to the table where Willow is waiting. Throwing his arm around the shoulder of his best friend he put her drink down on the table.

"Xander?"

"Play along okay? Blayne had the nerve to question my manliness."

"You're manly! Very manly! Blayne would probably scream and run if a vamp jumped out at him."

"Thanks Wills, it's not like I can tell him that though."

"Yeah, you gotta point. But you and I know how manly you are."

"Who's that over there?" Xander points to a tall dark haired man standing under the stairs.

"Kinda looks like that vamp Giles told us about. Is he talking to Buffy?"

"Looks like, think we should find out what's up?" Xander took his arm off Willow and checked his pockets for a weapon.

Willow shook her head. "No, I don't think so. It looks like they're just talking. See he gave her his jacket." Xander just grunted his dislike in response.

§

Xander walked into the library the next morning to catch up with Giles about last night's patrol. "Morning. Guess what I just heard in the office? No Dr. Gregory today. Ergo, those of us who blew off our science homework aren't as dumb as we look."

"What happened is he sick?" the redhead asked looking up from the book she was engrossed in.

"Don't know Wills, just heard he was missing."

"I'll have Spike look into it. You two should head off to class." Giles said as he eyed the two teens over his glasses.

"Okay Giles see you later." As they were making their way into the hall a beautiful woman stepped out in front of them. "Could you help me?"

"Uh, yeah, I mean yes!" Xander blurted out straightening up.

"I'm looking for Science Room 109."

"Oh, I um I go there every day." He stammered.

Blayne heard the hot teacher asking that loser Xander directions and interrupted. "Hi, Blayne Mall. I'm going there right now. It's not far from the varsity field where I took All-City last year."

"Oh, thank you Blayne. I'm the substitute teacher today. Miss Natalie French." She smiled as she laced her arm through his and the headed off down the hallway.

"It's funny how the earth never opens up and swallows you whole when you want it to." Xander mumbled dejectedly.

"It's okay Xander. Let's go." Willow laces her arm through Xander's and they follow behind Blayne and Miss French.

Just as they stepped into the classroom Willow noticed something on the floor and stooped down to pick it up.

"What's that?" Xander whispers.

"Dr. Gregory's glasses." She said looking puzzled. But before she could say anything else Miss French started class.

"My name is Natalie French and I will be substituting for Dr. Gregory."

Willow raises her hand, "Do you know when he is coming back?"

Looking at the seating chart on the desk Miss French answered, "No Willow. They just call and tell me where they want me. Okay let's get started. I believe Dr. Gregory was in the middle of insect life." Picking up a plastic box displaying a preserved praying mantis she continued "The praying mantis is a fascinating creature. Forced to live alone. Can anyone tell me why?"

From the back of the room someone piped up "The words bug-ugly spring to mind."

"There is nothing ugly about these unique creatures." She said eyeing the box affectionately. "The reason they live alone is because their cannibals."

There was a combined "Ewww" from the class.

"Oh, well, it's hardly their fault. It's the way nature designed them: noble, solitary and prolific. Over 1800 species worldwide, and in nearly all of them the female is larger and more aggressive than the male."

"Nothing wrong with an aggressive female." Blayne joked.

Picking up the text book she began to make her way around the classroom. She made a point to stop next to the desk of each of the male students as she read. "The California Mantis lays her eggs, then finds a mate to fertilize them. Once he's played his part, she covers the eggs in a protective sack and attaches it to a leaf or twig out of danger. Now, if she's done her job correctly, in a few months she'll have several hundred offspring." Reaching her desk once more, she places the book on the desk. "You know, we should make some model egg sacks for the science fair. Who would like to help me do that after school." All the boys raise their hands. "Good!"

"I wonder what she sees in me? It's probably the quiet good looks coupled with a certain smoky magnetism." Xander wondered out loud.

"Xander what are you talking about?" Willow gaped at him. Here they were standing in the lunch line and he was still fawning over the substitute teacher.

"Miss French. You are probably a bit too young to understand what an older woman would see in a younger man." He said puffing out his chest a little.

Willow rolled her eyes without comment as she placed some food on Xander's tray. They were making their way over to the utensils when Cordelia, Buffy and the rest of the Cordettes came marching in. Cordelia bumped into Xander and Willow as she pushed her way past them. Buffy hung back a little bit away from the rest of the group.

"Excuse you! Watch where you're going!" Ignoring their protests she marched up to the lunch ladies waving a piece of paper in their face. "Medically prescribed lunch. My doctor ships it daily. I'll only be here as long as I can hold my breath." She quipped while she opened the door to the refrigerator. As the body tumbled out at her she screamed. Willow and Xander both jumped forward to see the lifeless, headless, form of their teacher lying on the linoleum floor.

Cordelia was still screaming as she backed away. "His head. Oh, my God where's his head?!"

Willow and Xander exchange glances and after the commotion died down they rushed to the library, Buffy following close behind them. After relaying the facts to Giles Willow started to shake. "Who would wanna hurt Dr. Gregory?"

"He didn't have any enemies on the staff that I'm aware of. He was a civilized man, I quite liked him."

"We'll find them and stop them okay Willow?" Xander patted her on the shoulder trying to comfort the girl.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Beta'd by the wonderful Marella916. Banner by the lovely and talented nmcil12_

Just a warning: This is an AU spuffy story. BUT Buffy is only 16 when this starts so the spuffy lovin' while it will happen won't be for awhile. There will be briefly Bangel. I don't mind Angel, but I do not like the pairing of Buffy/Angel but it is necessary to the plot. I have rated this M for now for adult language, eventually there will be smut but like I said it won't happen right away so try to be patient. I hope you enjoy what I have done with the characters. I have used certain elements of the show, certain bad guys and even some dialog.

* * *

"I will contact Spike and see if he has any information that will help." Giles picked up the phone and dialed the vampire's house. After a short conversation he turned back to the two upset teens in the room. "Unfortunately Spike has no idea what is going on. Whistler had no information either. They are on their way here to discuss the matter and form a plan."

While they waited for Spike and Whistler to arrive Giles went down to the office to excuse them from classes for the rest of the day. He told the secretary that the children were traumatized by what they saw and weren't ready to go back to class.

Just as Giles was making his way back to the rattled teens Spike came sauntering in. "So what's up watcher?"

"One of the teachers has been killed. His headless body was stuffed in a refrigerator in the lunch room." Giles sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He was killed here on campus." Willow provided.

"How'd you work that out Red?"

Xander chose to answer instead. "Willow found his glasses on the floor in his classroom today."

"And he hadn't changed clothes from yesterday either." She added.

"Watcher said he was missing his head?" Spike asked tilting his head to the side.

"Where did they put it?" Xander shuddered at the thought.

"Whistler have you received any visions that might shed some light on this matter?"

"Nope, sorry gang. The Powers must figure we can handle this on our own."

"Alright, I say we patrol tonight. I'll take Red and Whistler can go with Xander."

"What about me?" Buffy spoke for the first time.

"I'm sorry Buffy if you want to help maybe you can patrol also. If you find anything please let me know."

"Sure, I'll ask Angel to go with me if that's alright."

"Yes, that will be fine. I'll stay here and research if there are any rituals that require a head to perform them."

"Sounds like a plan." Spike clapped his hands together and left the room after telling everyone to meet back at the school after patrol.

§

That night Buffy was out on patrol, Angel had said he was busy and couldn't patrol with her. So she was making her way past Weatherly Park when she sensed a vampire nearby. Following her senses she made her way towards the street. Passing under a street light she saw Willow with Spike. Just as she was about to rush over a demon came charging towards the two roaring, swinging his clawed hands. Spike quickly shifted into game face and started throwing punches. A solid left hook had the demon take off running. Dropping back into his human face Spike grabbed Willow and the two rushed to follow. Buffy ran to catch up with the pair.

As they turned the corner on to Spring Street the demon screamed and ran for the nearest manhole cover. Spike and Willow came to a stop when they saw the substitute science teacher standing there seemingly unconcerned that a monster had been in her midst. The two shared a glance and quickly made their excuses and went back to the library to tell Giles what they saw.

Buffy didn't know whether she should follow the demon through the sewers or head back to the school. Taking her cue from Spike and Willow she started back towards the high school.

"Giles! You won't believe it! We were out patrolling and we found this demon right. So we started chasing it. Oh! Do you know Ms. French the sub for Dr. Gregory?" Willow was brimming with excitement and could barely get it all out.

"Yes Willow I have met Ms. French. She's lovely in a, a common, extremely well proportioned way." Giles cleared his throat and his face reddened slightly.

"Um okay. Anyway we were chasing this demon right, big hairy with these really long claws. And we chased him to Spring Street when he or she, Spike was it a he or a she? Oh never mind. Anyway the demon screamed! I mean like really screamed! And then it ran away down the sewers." She smiled brightly at him.

"Willow what exactly does this have to with Ms. French?"

"Cause the lovely and well proportioned Ms. French was the only thing standing there. He took one look at 'er and ran for cover." Spike drawled.

"He ran? From Ms. French?" they could see Giles wheels starting to turn.

"Yup. Like a scaredy cat. So why would a demon be afraid of our substitute teacher?"

"I don't know but I think it would be prudent to keep an eye on her."

"Keep an eye on who?" Xander asked as he walked in with Whistler in tow.

"Ms. French, she scared away a demon tonight!"

"No fear Wills, I can keep an eye on Ms. French. I have been invited to a private study session with Ms. French after school tomorrow." Xander smiled at the group. He was feeling quite proud of himself.

"How? When? How?" Willow's face scrunched up into a look of confusion.

"Funny Willow that's usually my line. She asked me today after we left the library."

"Be careful Xander something's not right with her."

_Of course I'll be careful_ Xander thought. _Careful to not make a total fool out of myself with the beautiful older woman!_

Buffy stood off to the side watching as the group discussed the situation. _I wonder… If I had started slaying again when I came here would these guys have still helped? Would we have been friends? Merrick always said slayers fight alone that I couldn't tell anyone. Could I have all this? _

§

"Giles!" Willow was calling frantically.

The watcher came out of his office, "Yes Willow."

"Blayne never made it to school today. His mom called the office, he didn't come home last night."

"Okay that's wigsome." Xander said as he made his way towards them. "He had an after school session with Ms. French yesterday."

"Xander you need to be especially careful tonight when you meet with her. As far as we know she was the last one to see Blayne before his disappearance."

"Right gotcha watch out for the beautiful teacher who has the hots for the Xan-Man." He called over his shoulder as he walked out of the library.

_Oh good lord, save me from hormonal teenage boys, _Giles thought to himself as he shook his head at Xander's retreating figure.

Picking up the phone he was half way through dialing Spike's number before realizing that Spike would be little help if the teacher was doing something to the children in her own home. Without an invite Spike would be unable to enter the domicile to render assistance. He sighed to himself while he waited for someone to pick up the line. Whistler was the one who finally did answer and Giles explained the situation to the demon as best he could. After some discussion they decided that it would be best to follow Xander to Ms. French's house and render whatever assistance they could if necessary.

§

Xander awoke with a start to find himself being dragged down the basement steps of Ms. French's home. The last thing he remembered was seeing a lot of Ms. French's cleavage and drinking a glass of soda. "Whoa! What's going on here?" The teen started to struggle as he saw the cages on the floor. He noticed that Blayne was locked in one and he was being dragged towards the empty one with the door open. "Oh, no. I'm not going into a cage!" Xander began to struggle in earnest and managed to break free as the teacher tried to push him into the metal cage. _Gotta remember to thank Spike for teaching me that move. _He darted back behind the cage and started to look for a weapon. As he took a step back something slimy brushed up against his hand and he turned to find himself face to face with a nest full of egg sacks. "Holy Crap! Nope, no way, not happening, whatever freaky thing you have planned I'm not helping." He yelled at the woman standing across from him.

"Oh yes you will." Ms. French smiled sweetly as she started walking forward. She halted as she heard the sound of someone kicking the front door down.

"DOWN HERE!" Xander yelled picking up a piece of pipe that was lying on the floor. He swung it wildly at her head and was surprised as he connected but her form shimmered and as she turned face him again Xander's mouth dropped as she changed into a giant praying mantis

"Ah!" he screamed.

Whistler was the first one to make it down the stairs followed closely by Giles and Willow. The red head quickly ran over to the other cage and began working on the lock to free Blayne. Giles and Whistler pull out their swords and quickly engage the giant bug standing in the middle of the basement. It seemed to be a futile effort as every swing they took was blocked by one of her long arms.

Xander looked around desperately for something to distract her with when an idea came to mind. He smashed his foot down on a sack of eggs. As he moved on to destroy more an inhuman screech came from what used to be Ms. French. Using the distraction that Xander provided Whistler took a low swing with the blade catching the teacher in the legs where her knees would normally be. Unable to stand upright any longer she fell to the floor where Giles was able to behead her.

As the group stumbled out of the house they saw Spike pacing on the front lawn. He started laughing when he saw them. "Oi! What the bleedin' hell happened?"

"Apparently cutting the head off of a giant Praying Mantis leads to an explosion of bodily fluids." Giles answered while trying to wipe demon guts from his glasses. "And where were you? You should have had no problem entering the house Ms. French obviously wasn't human."

Spike walked over to the front door to show that a barrier was still in place.

"But that means…." Giles rushed back into the house and after a few moments he emerged helping an elderly woman down the stairs. "Meet Ms. French. She says that a young woman broke into her home a few days ago and restrained her in her own bedroom."

The group called the police and quickly made their getaway before they arrived.

"Okay that was just gross." Willow groaned as she looked down at her ruined clothes.

"No kidding Wills."

"What the hell happened?! What was that?!" Blayne started to hyperventilate. Whistler quickly made his way over to the upset teen. Placing a hand on his shoulder he calmed the boy down before sending him on his way home.

"We'll follow him and make sure he gets home safe. Then I plan on taking a very long shower. I think I have praying mantis in my shoe." Xander threw an arm over Willow's shoulder; the red head screeched and pushed it off as they walk down the street. "Oh, yuck! Demon guts. This is so gross."


End file.
